


Shower Time

by arrafrost



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade is convinced that the best way to unwind after a particularly nasty fight is a group bath/shower. Peter is less convinced, and Matt is willing to try just about anything once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Time

**Author's Note:**

> Mild gore warning, but not really, Wade's just missing his arms. Not much mention of blood or anything, he's just sans arms at the moment.

“We need a shower!” Wade announced as they tumbled into Matt’s apartment, which ended up being their base of operations these days since Wade’s place was a literal dump and Peter couldn’t exactly bring himself and two other vigilante types back to Aunt May’s.

Peter grunted, rolling his sore shoulder. “No,  _ you _ need a shower. I need to pass out on the couch. Good luck with that one.”

“Come on guys! I don’t have any arms!” Wade rotated his shoulders, currently both free of arms that would normally be connected to the sockets. It hadn’t been their best fight, that’s for sure. But it was honestly Wade’s own fault for getting his arms  _ ripped out of their sockets _ by getting too close to that machine  _ after _ all the fighting had ended. “Oh I’ll just stick my arms in here and get my sword from where it had been thrown earlier in the fight”-  and goodbye to both of Wade’s arms. It was kind of funny to look back on… but it hadn’t been funny for them to hear Wade scream in pain and tumble back sans arms.

Deadpool laughed it off easily, said they would grow back… eventually… 

But it was concerning to say the least. Even if Matt did a good job of wrapping his shoulders up with a shit ton of gauze.

“I can’t scrub in those hard to reach places! And now my  _ entire body _ is a hard to reach place! We should have a group shower. All three of us. So hot.”

“Yeah it’s so hot to wash your stumps that are in the process of growing you new arms. I just want to pass out, Wade.”

“You’re not laying on my couch like that Parker, you’re covered in blood - even if it isn’t yours.”

“I’m bleeding in some places… like this cut on my arm. Right here. It stings you know.”

Matt shook his head with a sigh. He didn’t quite understand how it was always the youngest of the three of them that managed to avoid getting the most injuries but it probably had to do with his amazing reflexes and the fact that he used long range as well, being able to web from afar as well. Unlike Daredevil and Deadpool who dived right into the action and ended up with cuts all over their bodies. Matt’s back also had extensive cuts that needed attention. A group shower was a good idea.

“Come on, everyone into the shower. We can see to each other’s injuries. I’ll take  _ special measures _ with your one cut, Parker. Don’t worry.”

Peter rolled his eyes, moving forward and pushing on Matt’s shoulder on his way to the bathroom. “Save your snark for the courtroom, Murdock.” He didn’t object though, walked right into the washroom followed closely by a grinning Wade.

“Okay! Someone take my clothes off! Undress me peasants!”

Peter rose his eyebrow, staring at Wade like he was going to remove his head as well.

Matt chuckled, closing the bathroom door behind them and letting his hands reach out to find Wade’s back. He stripped him of his clothes slowly and carefully. Wade only grunted in pain once or twice until he was completely naked. Peter had turned on the water and tested the temperature while Matt took care of Wade, then he promptly pushed the armless anti-hero gently into the shower. Wade stumbled a bit but sighed under the hot stream of water.

“Do you need assistance as well, Peter?”

Peter started at Matt’s slightly provocative words spoken directly against his neck. How did he even get that close so fast? Peter shook his head, taking his eyes off Wade’s naked body and turned away from both of them as he undressed. He hadn’t exactly… thought this naked thing through as well as he thought.

By the time Peter dropped the last piece of his costume onto his pile on the floor, Matt was in the shower with Wade, soaping up his back gently, and incredibly nude. Wade was sighing, letting his head hang forward as Matt scrubbed at his back.

Peter was frozen outside of the shower when Matt turned to face him. Peter rarely saw Matt without his glasses or his mask over his eyes, it was… strangely intimate. Almost more intimate than seeing him naked.

“Are you going to join us?”

“Uh… yeah… “ Peter shook his head and stepped into the shower. The other two moved their bodies to accommodate him but the steam of water only hit about half of his body.

“Petey can you wash my chest please?”

Peter blinked at the please. Wade was using manners, this was concerning. But Peter nodded and shuffled around in the small space of the shower to get behind the stream of water and in front of Wade, who was getting the most out of the shower right now.

Matt handed him a facecloth, already soaped up, and Peter was positive the vigilante  _ winked _ at him. This was not a winking scenario! They were partners in… crime fighting not. Not winking showering partners.

Nonetheless, Peter swallowed his nerves and pressed the cloth against Wade’s chest. His hard, sculpted chest… careful of his wounds of course, he pressed gently around those and cleaned off the dried blood that revealed most of his wounds had already healed already. It was his arms that would take the most time, since Wade wasn’t able to reattach them like he usually could. They had gotten grounded up in the machine, salvaging them was not possible, so Wade would have to regrow them.

Peter worked on his chest, up to his collarbones and neck while Matt appeared to be working his way down… much farther down. Peering over Wade’s shoulder, he could see that Matt’s hands were  _ dangerously _ close to the merc’s ass. Peter on the other hand was keeping his eyes as high up as possible on the frontal region of Wade’s body.

“I think my neck is clean now, Petey.” Wade announced, locking eyes with Peter who blushed a nice shade of pink immediately.

The younger hero nodded, moving the cloth down his chest to his abs. Wow, Peter almost said that outloud. How the hell was this man so firm? His muscles were incredible. Glancing over Wade’s shoulder he could say the same about Matt… they were sculpted from marble or something.

“Like what you see?” Wade asked, sly grin on his face.

“I um…” Peter swallowed around the lump in his throat, then he suddenly let his eyes wander down Matt’s body before returning to Wade and doing the same. They were… incredibly sexy and most certainly not flaccid. “Uh… yeah, actually.”

Matt chuckled softly behind the mercenary, smile widening on his lips. He leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss against the uneven skin of Wade’s neck.

“You two planned this, didn’t you?” Peter narrowed his eyes, stepping back but finding his back pressing into the wall of the shower.

Matt shook his head, however, “Not really. But I’m willing to try anything once… or twice in this case.”

“Oh I’m screwed…”

“Well not yet,” Wade grinned, stepping forward. Peter was already pinned against the wall but he didn’t press his body up against the younger man or even force his lips on him. Instead he stopped a breath away from Peter’s lips, his own mouth open and eager, and stared right into Peter’s eyes.

Peter inhaled sharply, eyes searching Wade’s before he smiled and closed the half an inch between them by pushing his lips firmly against Wade’s. It was sloppy and wet, not just because of the shower, and Peter moved forward, wrapping his arms around Wade’s body and pulling them closer together. He moaned into the kiss as he felt his wet erection slide against the inside of Wade’s thigh and pushed harder, feeling Wade’s hard-on against his own leg.

He lost himself in the kiss, tongue pushing into Wade’s mouth and sliding along his, hands gripping at Wade’s back and pulling him closer.

Peter didn’t jump when he felt Matt’s hands move up his arms, fingers tugging gently at him to bring the three of their bodies closer together, sandwiching Wade’s body between theirs. Matt’s lips pressed along Wade’s back and when Peter broke the kiss, panting against Wade’s cheek, Matt lifted his hand to pull Peter’s head over Wade’s shoulder and slammed their mouths together.

Peter moaned loudly, rutting against Wade’s thigh as he breathed in and put everything he had into kissing Matt Murdock. This was ridiculous. The hottest and most unlikely thing to ever happen to him. Not that he was complaining.

“How is this a thing?” Peter sighed against Matt’s lips, grinding his erection against Wade’s hip, growling as he slipped around too much to get solid contact. Matt laughed, kissing Peter once again and bringing his hands down to cup Peter’s ass. Peter groaned, moving the way Matt’s hands instructed him to. To his surprise, Matt was pushing his hips against Wade’s ass, and with the assistance of Matt’s hand, the two found their cocks sliding against each other.

“Oh fuck, Matty.” Wade groaned, thrusting forward and back, letting Matt’s cock slide between his cheeks and push against this rim. Teasingly of course, with only soap and the water making their skin slick and wet, however, that wasn’t an option. At least not until lube could enter the equation.

Peter was gasping against his neck, grinding their hips together with an enthusiastic rhythm. His breath hitched, however, when Matt’s hands spread his cheeks and he circled his thumb around Peter’s hole.

“Oh wow…” Peter moaned, pushing back onto the digit. “Not what I signed up for but I am game.”

“Later,” Matt whispered before his lips practically swallowed by Wade’s, having turned his head to the side and captured the lawyer’s lips in a messy half-kiss.

Peter didn’t have time to ask why they couldn’t do that now when he felt Matt’s hands remove themselves from his ass. One of them moved in between Peter and Wade, gripping their cocks and jerking them together. Peter’s legs shook, leaning forward and pushing his hips up into Matt’s hand.

Matt’s grip was tight and his strokes were stupidly fast. Peter wanted to ask to take things a bit slower but his body was thrusting along with the fast pace, hands gripping Wade’s sides to increase the speed until he moaned loudly, his hips stuttering as he came over Matt’s hand and onto Wade’s abdomen. He was shaking, especially as Matt continued to milk his cock, along with Wade’s, until he was whining at how sensitive he was.

That made Matt remove his hand and allowed for Peter to sink back against the wall of the shower, breathing harsh as he backed out of the water. His eyes were lidded but that didn’t stop him from watching as Matt groped Wade from behind. He could tell he was thrusting against Wade’s backside but his eyes were focused on Wade’s crotch. One of Matt’s hands tugged and rolled his balls around, making Wade bite his bottom lip - which explained why Wade had been so silent this whole time… though Peter wouldn’t think Wade would be the type to restrain himself from being loud. Matt’s other hand returned to stroke his straining cock and it wasn’t long before Wade let his head drop back onto Matt’s shoulder and gave a silent, open mouthed moan.

Peter’s eyes zeroed in on his twitching cock, how his abs flexed as he came, and didn’t even mind that most of Wade’s come ended up on his body, since he was standing right in front of him. Watching Wade come was most certainly something he was going to be masturbating to later.

Then it was Matt’s turn, to bite Wade’s neck and rock his hips hard against the merc. Peter moved forward to press his hands against Wade’s chest, keeping him upright and shoved back against Matt’s body until Matt finally moaned loudly.

“Do I have the best ideas or what?” Wade grinned, rolling his head to the side and pressing a kiss to Matt’s cheek.

Peter smiled, letting his head rest on Wade’s chest. “No, you don’t.”

Wade pouted against Matt’s lips, making Matt laugh.

“If you hadn’t had your ‘brilliant’ idea of reaching for your sword earlier we would have had an extra pair of hands to make tonight even better.”

“Bea is very lonely without Arthur! Now I have to find a replacement and it won’t be the same!”

“Now you have to grow a new set of arms and they won’t be the same,” Peter pointed out. Lips absentmindedly kissing Wade’s skin.

“Nah they’re mostly the same…”

“Well you’ll be  _ mostly _ able to watch me and Matty clean each other since you don’t have hands to add to the equation. Why don’t you go sit on the toilet and wait for us to get clean?”

“Aw that’s not fair.”

“You’ve gotten your fair share of attention, Wilson. Time to let someone else have the spotlight,” Matt breathed against his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth before guiding Wade out of the shower with hands on the merc’s hips.

Wade pouted as he plopped himself down on the toilet, watching Peter move forward with a newly soaped up cloth - only this time he didn’t go for the man’s chest, he went straight for his crotch, cleaning the come off his hips along with stroking his cock back up to a half-hard state.

“Okay fine… voyeurism is pretty hot.”

Peter smirked, he agreed wholeheartedly, because being watched right now was also kind of hot, even if the one watching them had already participated. It made him want to show off, and Matt certainly wasn’t holding anything back with his own soapy hands pushing between Peter’s asscheeks again.

Tonight would definitely go down in their team’s history as the one and only time Wade had a ‘good’ idea. 


End file.
